The Butterfly Effect
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: "I know my worth, Ron Weasley." She hissed as he nursed his broken nose. The rest of the Gryffindor boys were staring wide-eyed, mouths agape. "You don't have to like me, but you WILL respect me." In which first year Hermione does not go off to cry from Ron's insults and sets off a chain of events no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Butterfly Effect  
Summary: "I know my worth, Ron Weasley." She hissed as he nursed his broken nose. The rest of the Gryffindor boys were staring wide-eyed, mouths agape. "You don't have to like me, but you WILL respect me."

In which first year Hermione confronts Ron instead of running off crying. This causes a chain of events no one really saw coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter One:

Mean Right Hook

Hermione Granger sighed in disappointment when Professor Flitwick's lesson was over. She was hoping to try to levitate more heavier things besides a feather. She relished the challenge, and was a bit annoyed the teachers were refusing to give it to her. Professor Flitwick dismissed her request, patting her head and encouraging her instead to help other students.

A grimace came to her face then, thinking back to her trying to help Ron Weasley. The boy frustrated her to no end, and she's more than once had to squeeze her stress ball in her robes to keep her temper at bay from lashing out at his attitude. Her parents and school guidance counselor always encouraged her to breathe and find coping methods instead of right away lashing out like she used to. It wasn't revealed until she came home one day and threw a lamp during a breakdown that her parents figured out why she was lashing out in anger all the time.

Her father was a former boxer, and when he had discovered her reason for lashing out was because of serious bullying, he sat her down and worked with her every day to develop skills to fight back, but also the discipline to know when to do so as well as working with her on her self-esteem. Dr. Granger made sure Hermione understood she did not deserve the treatment she was getting, and it was okay to be frustrated as well as there would be sometimes she couldn't sit there and ignore it He confessed he had a lot of problems with fighting when he was young and told her to only resort to a punch if there is no other option. Before leaving for Hogwarts, he gave her his lucky stress ball, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to part with it ever.

"_For the little annoyances too small to solve with a fist" _he had said. Hermione concluded that Ron Weasley was annoying for sure.

Fingering her stress ball, she gathered her things and hurriedly went to catch up with her housemates. Hermione wasn't dumb—she knew she was still the odd man out—but at least no one had openly tried to attack her or make fun of her like in her previous school. To her, that was a step in the right direction. It gave Hermione hope that maybe Hogwarts _would _be different and she _could _finally find someone to call a friend.

The laughter of some of the boys in her house caught her notice, and Hermione hastily made her way towards them, curious on what joke Ron was telling, from his exaggerated gestures and high-pitched voice. She couldn't help but giggle. However, as she got closer, her smile died quickly.

"It's _leviosa_! Honestly she's a nightmare!" Ron mocked, Dean, Seamus, and Harry chuckling at his impression of Hermione. "No wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Ron jeered.

A wave of icy cold water hit Hermione, everything else dulling around her except for Ron's words and her housemates' laughter. It echoed in her mind, and Hermione's hands were full, not being able to grasp her stress ball, anxiety building up in her stomach.

"_Look at the lonely bookworm!" a girl sneered as she smacked Hermione's book from her hands. "Honestly, when are you just going to disappear?" _

_Everyone in her class laughed as Hermione had her head bowed, tears in her eyes. _

_Then she saw red. _

It was so quick—the switch snapped off in her mind. Her amber eyes flashed, and before she could recall any pep talks or coping methods or pacifist mantra, she was already blocking Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. They stopped, realizing she must have heard them and glanced at her nervously. Nonetheless, Ron Weasley didn't back down. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" he jabbed. Hermione didn't answer.

The next thing Ron knew, her fist slammed into his face.

Many students heard his cry, turning around to witness bookworm Hermione Granger punch Ron Weasley straight in the face, the force of it making him crash to the ground. The boys looked alarmed, not expecting her retaliation. Ron's nose was gushing blood everywhere, and from its displacement, it was probably broken.

"If you're going to insult me, do it to my face and not behind my back, you sniveling coward!" Hermione said heatedly. The boys backed away. Ron was crying from the pain.

"Hermione—" Harry tried to step in, but Hermione's sharp gaze made him halt.

"No. I don't want to hear it! I've been nice to you guys since the train and instead of confronting me if you have a problem with me, you make a spectacle of me for you to laugh at, you bullies!" She yelled at Harry. Dean and Seamus exchanged anxious looks while Harry looked mortified. Her eyes then snapped back to Ron's teary ones.

"I know my worth, Ron Weasley." She hissed as he nursed his broken nose. The rest of the Gryffindor boys were staring wide-eyed, mouths agape. "You don't have to like me, but you _will _respect me."

With that, she turned and walked away with her head held high. She didn't care if she got in trouble for this later. She didn't care that tons of students were watching and would be whispering about her. She stood up for herself, and that was what made her happy.

Also punching him made her feel _damn good._

* * *

Very short but next chapter is where things start to set off. Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think!

Also, would anyone be interested in a Everyone Loves Hermione prompt where some like her and some want to adopt her? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow… was really surprised that this was received more popular than I expected. Thank you everyone for your support and reviews! It really means a lot

Although, there is a thing some reviewers brought up that I want to kinda address. Some accused this as being Ron bashing, but I'm confused on how, considering the whole making fun of Hermione happened in canon, and if this is Ron bashing then, isn't it also Harry bashing as well? Hermione calls out Harry too. I'm just a little confused so if anyone can explain this to me I'd be grateful. I wanna avoid unfair bashing.

That being said, Ron will not be treated as completely horrible and irredeemable. He's eleven years old—he's a kid. He may be a jerk, but he isn't evil. Also, I don't understand how repressed anger issues make someone perfect—Hermione's got issues. This is to touch upon what JKR didn't—people develop issues when they are bullied. I'm surprised Harry only had anger issues when he was older, and no other repercussions to his mental state while living with the Dursleys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Two:

A Conversation

For once, Hermione didn't feel the need to attend her classes. The anger still churned in her gut and it felt if she had the ability, she could conjure fire from her skin. The aftereffects of bottling her emotions left her feeling shaky and anxious, but she couldn't bring herself to go to Madam Pomfrey for medicine, knowing the object of her anger would be there, and the cycle of her fury would commence all over again.

She sat herself outside, hoping the fresh air would do her some good. Her wobbly hands grasped her stress ball, squeezing it rapidly, trying to calm herself. She hated when she got like this—the aftermath of the high. Lashing out was so instantaneous—it didn't take thinking or plotting—it's by instinct, and your body can't help but soak all the adrenaline up like a sponge, before the euphoric feeling of making the person that hurt you hurt back, and you're left with a sickness as if you're going through withdrawal.

The torrent of emotions made her stomach lurch, and Hermione did her best to swallow the anxiety, trying not to dwell on what she had done, but also couldn't help but replaying it over and over in her mind. She kept telling herself she should've had better control, or she should've let it go, but humiliation and pain caused her to snap before she could even get a grip on herself.

Hermione inhaled deeply, an attempt to calm her nerves, but it had no effect. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and not come out—anything to spare her the inevitable when Professor McGonagall would confront her. She wasn't a stranger to this before with her teachers since violence wasn't looked highly upon. Yet, that only made her even more anxious because she knew it would eventually come but didn't know exactly when.

Her stress ball was covered in sweat, but Hermione didn't dare stop squeezing it. She had to calm down. Worrying would do her no good. In fact, if she was honest, she still didn't regret punching Ron, even though it wasn't really the best solution. However, the rush of vindication that ran through her when she heard his nose crack was incredibly satisfying.

"I'm a mess…" Hermione laughed humorlessly. She practiced some more deep breathing exercises, not noticing the lone figure approaching her. When a shadow fell over her, Hermione felt a lump in her throat when she caught sight of not her head of house, but Professor Snape staring intensely down at her instead.

Neither of them said anything, and Snape surveyed her critically catching her blotchy face, heavy breathing, and eyes wide with fear, before sighing in exasperation. He appeared to want to pinch the bridge of his nose if he wasn't so composed.

"Come along, Miss Granger." He ordered. Hermione gulped, standing up on wobbly legs. Professor Snape didn't bother waiting for her and she quickly hurried after him, her heart pounding in her ears. A cosmic being must've had mercy on her for no one caught the sight of Hermione following the infamous potions master down into the dungeons. They quickly arrived at his office, where she followed him in without complaint, not wanting to take any chances with her Potions Professor.

Professor Snape seemed to not pay her any heed, searching through his cabinets for something before returning to her with a vial. Hermione looked at the bottle warily, wondering what Snape was doing.

"It's a calming draught, Miss Granger. If I was going to poison you, I'd have make sure you definitely wouldn't suspect." Snape sneered. That satisfied Hermione, for Snape brought up a very good point. He was too cunning to even give a clue if he was going to poison someone.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly before downing the vial in one go. She assumed he was done with her, but Professor Snape had other ideas.

"Not so fast, Miss Granger. I believe there is something we need to discuss." Snape was quick to shut any plans of escape down in her mind. Hermione huffed, feeling irritation build up despite her anxiety.

"Shouldn't my head of house be discussing this with me?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms. Snape wasn't amused.

"Your show of backbone may intimidate your schoolmates, but me it will not, Miss Granger." Snape sneered. "As for your head of house, she is still looking for you and expecting you and Mister Weasley to talk about your differences and apologize." Hermione made a face at his statement.

"With all due respect Professor, that never stops a bully." She was feeling bold now, the calming draught clearing her of her anxiety, only leaving irritation. She was familiar with this all too well and was very familiar with the after effects would be.

"Who said I agreed with Professor McGonagall?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "'Resolving differences' under the supervision of an adult often doesn't stop bullies. Your own ferocity will."

"So… you agree with me?" Hermione ventured. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't say that either. Uncontrolled violence also leads to more conflict. I thought your high grades would clue you in on acting smarter with your enemies." Hermione felt her anger flare up, not enjoying his jabs at her.

"So what? Should I have ignored it as my housemates were laughing at me?! Everyone is intimidated by you! You have no idea what it's like to be picked on all the time, no matter what you do, there's always that someone to find something to pick at!"

Snape's face darkened. However, Hermione's self-preservation no longer mattered. She was too angry. He just didn't understand. He brushed people's hate off like it was a spec of dirt on his robes. He didn't care for others' opinions. Even when Snape rose from his desk and strode around his desk to stand in front of her chair, Hermione's glare didn't waver.

"Don't presume to know me Miss Granger. I have been through things that you couldn't begin to comprehend. Things that would break you and make your measly thin skin crumble." He hissed.

"Then don't presume to know me either, Professor." Hermione bit back. "You think I didn't try to let stuff not bother me? I went to every session, did every exercise, but that didn't make any of it _stop_." She stood from her seat and a desire to hit something increased. Emotions churned inside her as she looked at her reflection in the glass cabinet. She hated the image staring back at her. "Then I came here. I was so hopeful that things would finally be different. But it _isn't_ and it makes me so—_ugh_!" she couldn't contain it and punched the glass cabinet, shattering it. Her hand bled, but she was too upset with image of herself to care.

It was silent in his office before a sob broke out of Hermione's mouth. It wasn't from her hand, but rather from her turmoil of emotions—the anger, the humiliation, the self-loathing, the wish for things to be different. She slid down the side of the wall, crumbling to the floor. She didn't care about the blood on her uniform or the fact that it was _Snape _of all people seeing her breakdown.

A handkerchief was soon presented to her. Hermione peeked up and Professor Snape was as impassive as ever. However, he was patient as he held out the cloth. Hermione sniffled, taking the cloth with her good hand and blowing her nose. Snape sighed, kneeling down and taking out his wand. He recited a spell quietly, and Hermione was amazed to see her hand completely healed.

"Contrary to popular belief, Miss Granger," he began in a slightly gentler tone. "I, too, know what it's like to feel trapped and hopeless that you just lose control of yourself."

Hermione watched him in awe. This was a side of her Potions Professor she had never seen—perhaps no one has ever seen. It left her feeling humbled.

"Did… did you get fixed?" Hermione whispered. She wanted to know. She _needed _to know if there was hope for her. Snape rose from the floor, casting a repairing charm to his cabinet.

"I'm not a therapist, Miss Granger. I don't presume to judge whether or not someone is fixable." Snape replied. Hermione was downcasted, but also understood Snape couldn't provide her that answer.

"Oh…" Hermione murmured.

"Are you composed enough now?" Snape asked not kindly but not unkindly either. Hermione nodded, sighing.

"I guess I should get this over with…"

* * *

I wanted to type more but I am not really doing so great right now and am exhausted. I will try to update as soon as I can but there's a lot of stress right now. Please let me know what you think.

Also if anyone wants a Everyone Loves Hermione fic let me know! I started writing it since it's a lot more light hearted and easier to write.

I usually reply to my reviewers in the chapter, but I'm going to try to send replies privately this time since I'm just going through a lot of stuff but I really want to show you guys how much I really appreciate you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support with this story! I'm so happy it seems like a good number of people like this!

So I've been listening to the song "Rise" by Katy Perry and listening to the State of Mine version and I really think that that song is basically Hermione's theme in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Three:

A Confrontation

Hermione steeled herself when Professor Snape led her to the Infirmary where most likely her head of house would be. Snape didn't say anything on the way there, and she didn't expect him to, but his presence did make her feel a little more like she wasn't alone.

Several students saw them walking together and they did a double take, shocked Snape was walking with a student outside of his house. Snape gave them a look however, and it chased off any nosy students who were willing to follow them.

'_Ironic—the professor that makes me feel safer is the one who terrorizes everyone.' _Hermione thought to herself.

They arrived at the Infirmary too soon for Hermione's taste. Snape wasted no time in opening the doors and walking inside. Hermione followed dutifully, not wanting to annoy Snape with cold feet when she said she would do this.

Professor McGonagall was there with Madam Pomfrey who was healing Ron's nose. Harry, Seamus, and Dean were there as well, looking nervous as she felt. Hermione wanted to groan.

'_Great… four against one. This is going to be lovely.' _Hermione thought bitterly.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall announced her presence, and Hermione winced when all eyes were on her and Snape. Harry and her other housemates' eyes widened at the sight of Snape with her, but she wouldn't give them an explanation. "Where have you been?" McGonagall asked her.

She didn't owe it.

"Around." Hermione answered, shrugging, hiding her fear and shame at hiding. Show weakness in front of those who hurt you will only bring her more misery. Professor McGonagall was not amused.

"I expect your attitude to come from someone else, but not you, Miss Granger." Her head of house said sternly. Hermione felt her hackles rise, breathing deep. Nonetheless, Snape beat her to the punch.

"I believe it's better to move on, Minerva." Snape cut in smoothly. McGonagall eyed him but listened to his words.

"Mister Weasley says you assaulted him Miss Granger." McGonagall says. "As you know, violence is not tolerated in Hogwarts, magical or physical." The woman lectured. Madam Pomfrey finished healing Ron's nose and went to go tend to other students.

"Did he say why I hit him?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. McGonagall paused.

"Pardon, Miss Granger?"

"The reason why I hit him. Did any of them tell you what happened?" Hermione's tone grew more dangerous. Seamus and Dean grimaced while Harry looked uncomfortable. McGonagall turned towards the boys.

"Actually, I have not. Mister Weasley, when you said Miss Granger assaulted you, you did not explain the circumstances." McGonagall eyed them. Harry squirmed while Dean and Seamus tried to not appear guilty.

"What does it matter why—you hit me and broke my nose!" Ron exclaimed. It seemed his fear of her was gone. A dark part of Hermione whispered in her mind she would have to rectify that.

"Ron was making fun of Hermione, Professor." Harry said quietly, not able to look anyone in the eyes. Everyone stared at him in shock, especially Ron. "We were laughing along, and Hermione felt humiliated and got upset." He confessed. He then directed his gaze straight at Hermione's shocked ones. "We were in the wrong. _I_ was in the wrong. I should've stopped it."

Hermione blinked, surprised Harry was the one to admit the wrong. Professor McGonagall also blinked, not expecting Harry's explanation. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"That may be, Mister Potter, and thank you for admitting your mistake, but Miss Granger is still also wrong for lashing out." McGonagall said gently. Hermione was about to hiss—she was right here. No need to talk about her like she wasn't.

"We've actually been rude to Hermione for a while." Harry continued, ashamed. "If she's wrong so are we. We pushed her."

"Harry!" Ron protested. Harry gave him a sharp look.

"It's true! She's been nice to us and we've been treating her bad!" Harry said fiercely. Seamus and Dean had enough sense to look guilty at Harry's statements. Professor McGonagall looked ready to skin Ron alive.

"Mister Weasley, you've neglected to mention this to me. Is this true?" She demanded. Ron looked guilty, avoiding his professor's firm gaze.

"We may have been a bit mean…" Ron admitted unwillingly. Professor McGonagall looked livid.

"And you intended for me to punish her without any repercussions to you?" McGonagall continued icily. Hermione could hardly believe how this turned out. She was expecting Ron to get away with it completely, but Harry came forward to admit the truth. She glanced at the black-haired boy, who tried to give her a smile, but it came out weak. Hermione narrowed her eyes. There had to be a catch somewhere. He must want something.

"It seems every party is guilty of something. As noble as it was for Mister Potter to come forward," here Hermione felt Snape had a bite in his tone at mentioning Harry, "It doesn't seem fair to not punish everyone."

"Indeed, Severus." McGonagall agreed. "You boys will serve detention with me tomorrow night. Miss Granger will tonight with me." Hermione bristled.

"Why should I have to miss the feast and they don't?" Hermione growled.

"Be as it may, they have admitted their wrong doings Miss Granger, while you have yet to apologize for yours. Bullying is not tolerated, but violence is worse." McGonagall lectured. Hermione felt her body heat up. She turned to glare at Harry—this was his plan! He admitted to his wrongdoings so he would get off easier!

"So you admit you're wrong for brownie points?! I should've known your confession was too good to be true!" Hermione snarled.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall scolded.

"N-No Hermione. That's not it at all!" Harry protested, looking alarmed.

"Hey! Harry's being nice to you! You're the crazy one!" Ron accused. Hermione took a step forward towards him, growling. Here, Ron lost his bravado and shrunk back. His fear of her tasted delicious on her tongue.

"Enough! Twenty points from Gryffindor for incessant fighting." Snape snapped. He turned to Professor McGonagall swiftly. "I will watch Miss Granger tonight. You will have Potter, Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan tomorrow." He told her. "Return to your common rooms and prepare for the feast. Miss Granger, I will see you in the dungeons in my classroom tonight." Snape commanded. He turned and walked away, exiting the Infirmary.

Hermione's clenched fists were shaking at her sides. She badly wanted to hit something. She let out a scream in rage, pulling at her hair, before kicking a medbed as everyone watched her stunned at her behavior.

"Miss Granger, enough!" Professor McGonagall ordered, appalled by her prized student's behavior. "Your attitude is unacceptable, and I will be writing to your family about this."

This seemed to strike a chord with Hermione, and her expression turned sad. Professor McGonagall and the others thought it was because she was getting in trouble, something Hermione hated, but it was sorrow for having disappointed her parents yet again with her anger. Tears of frustration came to her eyes. It was only a month into the school year, and she was already messing up the lessons her parents taught her!

'_They'll be so ashamed of me…' _Hermione thought bitterly towards herself, the self-loathing coming back at full force. She bit her lip hard, to the point it bled, to keep it from trembling. She would not cry in front of those who hurt her. She reached for her stress ball, squeezing it tightly.

Fingers hesitantly brushed against her clenched fist and Hermione snapped her head up to see Harry gazing at her with remorse. His fingers brushed patterns on her fist lightly, afraid if he took her hand, she'd run. The feeling of comfort was foreign to her, as well as him, and he found himself relishing in the human contact.

"Hermione…" he murmured looking at her in sorrow. Hermione had enough of his act. She glared, snatching her hand away and made her way out of the Infirmary.

* * *

There you go! I wanted to add more but I thought it was best I end it here for now. Hope you all enjoyed!

Replies to Reviews:

burungmalam- thank you so much! I'm glad you liked Snape and Hermione's interactions. There will be more.

kristalfriesen- thank you!

nshaikh281- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the interactions!

Violet Rose of Darkness- yeah, here though Ron is kinda being a jerk—he will be one for a bit, but he won't always be a jerk and will become supportive later on

orangemavis- thank you!

KateKat1992- awesome. I'm glad

Mionefan- yeah, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer if I can

Guest- Thank you!

Arwengeld- Glad you liked Hermione's reaction. Yeah, Ron is going to be a jerk for a bit but he will change. As you can see, Harry is already trying to make up for his mistakes, but Hermione doesn't believe him, and he can't really blame her. It really is up to the parents, which will be addressed with Draco's parents, eventually Ron's and others as well. I agree there should be more mental health professionals in schools as well. It would really benefit I think. As for Harry, I agree and his problems will also be addressed such as depression and inferiority. As you can see, McGonagall helped but also didn't with Hermione, and didn't give her the counseling she needs. Snape will play a bigger part in Hermione's counseling, having dealt with his own issues and yet he hasn't in some cases.

Analena- I agree—it's a difficult situation. Violence really isn't the answer, but also it is understandable in this case. I won't spoil her future with Harry and Ron, but I will say it will be a bit different. I've reacted similarly as Hermione has with my own bullies and those issues don't really resolve themselves. It's better to get help.

Guest- thank you!

loves to read234- thank you!

13-BlackCat-2020- thank you! Hope this was a good chapter!

SilentlyStrong- Thank you! I'm glad you like this depiction of Hermione. To me, I used my own feelings and experiences as well as people I know who had anger issues from bullying and use them to think how realistically Hermione could react to stuff. I've been really bullied, and I would've liked to see in the original someone really lash out besides Harry—and that doesn't happen until he's years older—and even then, it appears he doesn't get counseling and he turns out perfectly okay. There will be some changes to canon yes.

Snow Leopard Pasha- thank you, and thank you for responding with my AN! I really enjoyed your thoughts and you have very good points. Harry did indeed not wanna say anything because Ron was his first friend. And you're right about him being more timid because of the Dursleys, which will be addressed when he comes out with his own depression and inferiority issues. You are absolutely right with his "people can be fickle" thoughts due to people not wanting to be his friend as soon as Dudley got to them.

Michelicious22- Yeah, that really didn't sit well with me, especially since Hermione lied to get them out of trouble. I don't remember if he apologizes in the book, but his apology scene is only included in the extended cut of sorcerer's stone. And thank you, sorry about that.

william and jack and jake- thank you!

Emma3mikan- hope you liked this chapter!

Leprechaun123- Oh no, I'm so sorry! I hope you're okay! I'm glad though that Hermione is relatable to you.

Guest- thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this next installment.


End file.
